Our Sick Love Song
by OokamiWolf
Summary: He touched her gently, fingers dancing over the chilled and porcelain skin of his new woman, his virgin slave. His onyx eyes stared at her face, the moon lighting it up wonderfully, it was full of contrast, beauty, and peacefulnes. Lemon. Re-written.
1. Our Sick Love Song

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters, but I do in fact own this idea.

**Warning:** Coarse Language and Sexual Content

**Authors Note: **It's December the first, 2010 and I just read through this piece of writing again. As I did so I edited it, hopefully it's a little better. I apologize for any mistakes I make with grammar, punctuation, or spelling. I sometimes overlook those things, human nature I suppose.

* * *

He touched her gently, fingers dancing over the chilled, porcelain skin of his new woman, his virgin slave. Onyx eyes stared down at her face, the moon lighting it up showing that it was full of contrast, beauty, and peacefulness. The young man swallowed, barely a man, still only an adolescent in the ways of the mind, understanding yet not understanding all at the same time.

He was proud that he was the only thing on the girls mind, he plagued it, tortured it mercilessly... Yet still seemed to also gave her some form of morbid comfort.

The girl stirred momentarily but relaxed, she knew who was touching her, it had happened at least once a week for the past month. He'd be there, sitting next to her on her bed, touching her skin and watching her with his sceptical eyes.

"Tell me why you bother coming here when you and I both know you aren't going to stay?" The pink haired female asked, voice filled with a declining sleep.

Sasuke was silent; leaning over her a bit, head tilting upwards and to the side, his face was completely emotionless as always. "You're bonds with that idiot make you weak, Sakura." He said in a monotone voice, not answering the females question. Sakura looked away from him, tears stinging at her eyes, she forced herself not to let them spill over. "You still have that childish love for me. You're foolish." Sasuke said, wanting nothing more than to make her feel worse about herself.

Sakura sat up, jade coloured eyes filling up with rage for the man-more like an ignorant child-that sat next to her. Sasuke snorted indignantly but that was his only response to her furious look. She gave a feral growl and brought her arm back, moving to give him a chakra-filled punch to the face, but was stopped short as Sasuke grabbed tightly onto her wrist. "Let me go and leave. I don't want you here, Sasuke." She whispered softly, averting her eyes as her arm went limp in his hold.

"Why are you lying to yourself, you know that you want me here, to be with you, to be one of team seven again," He paused to let his accusations sink in, "but you know why I left, and you know I don't need you or Kakashi or the idiot anymore." He released her arm after giving it one last tight squeeze, his eyes shining with the same emotionless facade that always seemed to linger there.

She shook her head at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Think what you may about what I want but you know nothing about me Sasuke, nothing at all!" Sakura snapped at him as her anger was re-ignited. "Naruto loved you, you bastard!" She cried out as her rage hit its max, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow sharply.

He pushed her down so her back was to the bed, his eyes gluing her to the spot, the corners of his mouth tilting downward in a minor frown. "You're calling your dear Sasuke a bastard? That's very surprising of you, Sakura." Sasuke commented and moved over her body slowly, hands still keeping her pinned beneath him.

"W-what are you d-doing Sasuke?" She stuttered apprehensively, her earliar confidence temporarily subdued.

Sasuke smirked but it didn't reach his eyes, "Showing you that you're mine."

"Y-you don't own me!"

"Oh, but I do. And I can tell that you know it, don't try to be deceiving little Haruno Sakura, I know you far to well, outside… and inside." Sasuke said before tugging the blanket from her body and throwing it carelessly onto the floor near the bed.

Sakura gasped softly, eyes filling with rage once again.

She rose her hands, gripping onto Sasuke's shoulders, trying to force him off of her.

Sasuke ignored her attempts and switched his gaze to the sharingan, staring deeply into Sakura's eyes; he could tell that the females heart was beating hard in her chest. "I own you, little cherry blossom." He whispered and leaned down a bit, his cold, pale lips dragging softly over the alabaster skin of her neck.

She shook her head furiously."Get off of me, you can't do this!" She cried out and struggled beneath him. Sakura went to force some chakra into her hands again but was stilled as Sasuke decided to let his eyes meet hers once again.

Her heart raced but her body remained stiff as a board.

"I'll kill you if you do that again, cherry blossom ." He smirked.

He was calling her 'cherry blossom' in order to tease her. And it appeared that his teasing worked from the way her cheeks darkened, be it for embarrassment, pleasure, or anger, he didn't know for certain.

Sakura was motionless, watching him quietly, her eyes still burning with fiery rage.

She knew of course that he was a traitor, that he betrayed her, his friends, and his country, but she couldn't help but continue to love him with all of her heart.

Maybe that was why this hurt her so badly.

The Uchiha unbuttoned Sakura's sleeping shirt and took it off of her slowly, tossing it to the ground where it mingled with the discarded blanket.

He took this time to examine her body, it was riddled with nicks and scars, he didn't mind.

"… Don't look at me like that." Sakura whispered pleadingly, expression shy and suffering.

Sasuke looked at her face before removing his robe, throwing it to the ground to join Sakura's other abandoned possessions.

"I don't understand, this is wrong, you shouldn't be here, Sasuke." She tried to speak to him, begging him to understand.

He ignored her excuses and removed her bra, he was glad to see that her breasts had grown since the last time he'd seen her.

Well, of course they'd grown, she wasn't fifteen anymore, she was a healthy eighteen year-old woman.

Sasuke used his free hand to touch one of him, he cupped it, thumb brushing over her nipple slowly, feeling it harden. "How incredibly cliche, a body betraying the mind that it belongs too." He commented dryly as he lowered his head, his tongue peaking out to touch the hard, pink, flesh. It was an immediate reaction to take her nipple between his teeth and give it a tug when he heard her let out an angry moan of pleasure and guilt.

Sasuke propped himself up with one arm while his other arm held her wrists, keeping them safely above her head and pinned against the mattress. He could feel the girls chest rising and falling quickly, he had a feeling it was from her excitement, but who really knew for sure?

Or cared for that matter.

Her eyes closed tightly and angry tears poured down her cheeks.

How she wished that his ministrations didn't make her feel this way, all she wanted was for her body to be able to reject him, for all these hormones to stop raging. She gasped when Sasuke's mouth moved away from her wet peak, the cold air striking it, she arched her back, whimpering softly.

Her eyes met his eyes and they stared at each other.

She suddenly noticed Sasuke's lack of emotion and felt annoyance, the bastard didn't even seem to care that she was laying half-naked beneath him.

He finished with her chest and began to trail wet kissing slowly down her stomach, teasing her with gentleness. During this act he pulled off the pair of very small, tight shorts that the girl had been wearing to bed and tossed them off to the side casually.

Sasuke took his mouth from her body and took a gander at the tight, red boy-cut panties she'd opted to wear.

He didn't hesitate to hook a finger on the edge of them and pull the clothing down her legs and then off of her body altogether.

The black haired mans sharingan eyes stared at her face, watching her expression intensely.

Sakura shivered, watching as his eyes left her face and ran over her naked body.

She realized suddenly that he would be the first man she'd ever slept with... And probably the only one, if that was what Sasuke so desired.

She felt the urge to stop this from happening but knew she couldn't, she wouldn't let herself.

Quite suddenly something wet touched her inner thigh and she let out a screech of shock, looking down with horrified eyes to find Sasuke's tongue running dangerously close to her heat. Her hand twisted in his hold so she could grab onto the sheets tightly, giving her some anchorage.

Sasuke gave an 'hn' and then spread her legs with his free hand before letting his tongue trail across Sakura's wet folds. He earned a shaky and raspy moan from the female but only smirked arrogantly. His tongue started to steadily lick at her wet pussy, the muscle moving quickly along her nether lips.

Sakura bucked against his face a few times, her body acting on it's very own accord, enjoying the attention it was receiving.

She cried out when his tongue moved inside of her, stroking along her walls, causing them to twitch and squeeze at the wet, offending body part inside of her. Sasuke's tongue came out and he took a nip at her clit, giving a hum when he was greeted with another buck. "You like that, don't you?" His voice flowed, his reply was a choked out sob of a moan.

And with that he removed his pants with minor difficulty, tossing them aside with all of their other articles of clothing.

"Stop it you fucking bastard!" She finally yelled, not able to contain herself any longer. The Uchiha looked at her face with a bored expression, he straddled her hips and licked away her tears. "I said for you to stop! Can't you understand that?" Sakura snapped out in question, more tears dripping down her soft face, she was answered with another one of his plain looks.

He directed his hard member to her entrance and tilted his head to the side, staring at Sakura's face. "I'll be gentle…," Sasuke muttered out and let go of her wrists smoothly, "you know what'll happen if you hit me." He braced his hands on either side of Sakura's head and then slowly began to descend into her. Sakura was quiet, her hands moving to his waist and holding it tightly, she was scared. "Relax already, Sakura. I take care of my possessions."

Sakura's eyes narrowed darkly and she shook her head at him in disgust, she went to say something but a loud gasp of pain tore itself from her throat. His cock was stabbing against the bundle of nerves inside of her that was obstructing him from his 'prize'. "You...Y-you think... I can relax when you're doing... things like this... to me... against my will?" She whispered harshly, panting from fear and pain, her face tear stained, eyes red-rimmed.

Sasuke snorted and pushed himself all of the way into her, he was rewarded by a shriek of pain.

His eyes were on Sakura's lips, watching as her teeth bite down on her lower lip, her body trying to adjust to these new feelings."It will get better." He promised with a non-commital grunt.

Sakura glared at him the best she could and removed her teeth from her lip, breathing heavily.

A while more of waiting and then Sasuke began to move slowly in and out of her, feeling her walls massage his hard member.

The man swallowed harshly, his throat dry, this happened to be his first experience with intercourse as well and he didn't really know how to get the right rhythm started.

Something tightened in Sakura's belly and she whimpered, it nearly felt good. Unable to help herself she ground her hips upwards into Sasukes, causing the man to stop his movements altogether.

He stared at her in slight surprise, eyes a little wide and jaw loosening. "Move faster…" Sakura demanded, trembling, it was to late to stop him now, and she wanted him, no matter how wrong it all was.

He did as he was told and moved faster and harder into Sakura, making her body jerk up and her hips meet his every time. He hit her spot and she screamed his name and he grunted out in pleasure and then started hitting her spot repeatedly, not wanting to stop after getting such a response. Sasuke felt Sakura's nails dig into his skin and he moaned lowly into her ear, biting at her neck slowly.

She could feel the pleasure building harshly in her stomach and knew she'd come soon, but the bite she received from Sasuke told her she wouldn't be allowed to come until he was ready for her to. Sakura gasped when she felt him slow down and tried to get him to move faster but her attempts appeared to be useless.

"I h-hate y-y-you." She sobbed shakily, her head craned back, this was all to much for her to handle.

"I know you do." He replied in a gasp and thrust much more roughly into her but his pace was slow, he would come soon to. After nearly seven minutes of very slow and torturous thrusting he rammed himself into her and Sakura arched her back, screaming out his name as she came, releasing all of her pain and her pleasure.

He pulled out and came on her stomach before he fell down on the bed next to her glistening body. His chest rose and fell swiftly, he watched Sakura's sweaty body in the moonlight and kissed her forehead. "… I'll be back next weekend…" Sasuke assured her and Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Your mine… If anyone else tries to touch you I'll kill them." The man said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at how easily he was able to say such a thing. "Whatever Sasuke... It's not like I'll have time to cheat on you when I'm working at the hospital and having to see you every weekend." She snapped at him, watching as he redressed himself.

He walked to the window, his back facing her and his eyes on the ground. "I know you love me." Sasuke said before he left the room. Sakura sat up and grabbed her blankets from the ground, her eyes narrowed as she held back offending tears, she knew she loved him more then anyone else in the world, but she wouldn't tell him that until he realized just how life altering his changes had been on everyone in Konoha.

The girl slide off the bed nearly fell to the ground, her legs shaking, she swallowed hard and gained control of her body, standing as tall as she could. "You have to love me too, Sasuke." She choked out, tears overflowing and washing down her face, she covered her mouth with one hand and swallowed hard. Sakura stood panting for a moment more and than slowly walked to her bathroom so she could shower and wash his touch from her.

* * *

If you guys all review with requests for me writing a sequel... You just might sway me into doing so... You know... hint hint... nudge nudge...

...

Review and i'll write a sequel.

So favourite, alert, and **review** my wonderful little readers!


	2. Why Can't There Be Love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, he and others, plot lines, etcetera belong to the rightful owner.

**Warning:** Violence, Coarse Language, Mild Sexual Content

**Authors Note:** So, here it is, the long awaited second half to our sick love song. Surprisingly when I started to write it I actually... Well, the writing really flowed, it was kind of nice. So, anyways, i'd like to tell anyone who dislikes this word of fanfiction to please not make a review, if you don't like it i'd rather not hear it, please respect my wishes, thank you. And, I apologize for any grammar, punctuation, spelling mistakes that I may have missed in the process of editting. Please, i'd rather no one commented on my mistakes either, I won't be going back to change them unless I decide to re-edit this chapter later on.

No flames, no ridiculous criticism, no silly questions.

Thank you

* * *

It had been a very long three months since Sasuke had started coming to her home and having sex with her, though by this point Sakura was secretly calling the act 'love-making'. She couldn't understand how this thing between them was just simply sex, especially since whenever they were finished he would promise to come back to her the next weekend, reminding her that she was in love with him and that he would use her love for his own benefit.

A soft sigh escaped past her pale lips as she sat in her room on the edge of her bed, slowly combing through her hair with her brush. Her stomach jolted and a wave of nausea washed over her, she dropped her hair brush and ran into the bathroom, dropping to her knees in front of the toilet and vomiting into it. She held her hair back with one hand, tears stinging her eyes as she emptied her stomach.

A couple of tears broke loose and she sniffled, relaxing as the feeling of illness disappeared to be replaced with a light ache in her back and shoulders. "Oh..." She moaned and slowly stood, flushing the toilet and moving to the sink so she could brush her teeth.

As she did this she stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering why she'd suddenly had to throw up so badly. Could it have been because Sasuke was going to show up soon? She had no idea why that would be though, she'd never actually thrown up when she had to think about it, though she did get butterflies.

She spat into the sink and watched as the white, tooth-paste foam went slipping down the drain. Her eyes narrowed at some remnants of the paste sticking to the sink, she splashed some water on it but it stuck there stubbornly. Sakura swore in dismay and then gave up and turned off the sink tap.

Sakura made her way back into her bedroom and sunk down onto her bed, she laid there and closed her eyes, pulling her pillow over her face as a sort of defence mechanism.

Her mind continued to think up possibilities for why she would be puking.

It wasn't flu season, and she wasn't having any of the regular pre-symptoms of influenza.

She didn't believe she had food poisoning... There was one other possibility though.

Maybe she was pregnant?

A laugh escaped her and then another and soon she was laughing there, giggling at the idea of such nonsensical things. Like she was pregnant, that would mean that she'd be having Sasuke's baby and then the high possibility that she'd be seen as a traitor to the village. It wasn't as if it could actually-...

Her laughing stopped and she just laid there, her eyes narrowing as she really began to think about it. She felt nauseous again all of the sudden but she forced the need to throw-up away. No, she didn't believe it, she couldn't be pregnant... Well, of course she 'could' be pregnant, but honestly she didn't want to believe it could happen.

"D-damn it..." Sakura whispered softly, her breathing picking up, there was a high chance that she could be carrying Sasuke's offspring. They had failed to use condoms quite a few of times and usually around the three month period of a pregnancy morning sickness was more likely to occur.

She was torn from her thoughts as the familiar sound of her bedroom window being pulled open came rushing to her ears. The girl didn't bother to look, she just laid there, her back now facing the rest of the room and her arms tightly wrapped around herself. Tears were now beginning to slowly trickle down her creamy cheeks as she dreaded the reality of it all.

"Sakura." Her name was called but she didn't respond.

"... Sakura?" A slight lilt in the voice, very minor, showing that Sasuke was perhaps a little curious.

She ignored him again and in return received a 'hn' of annoyance before her body was pulled hard, being forced onto its back. Her eyes slipped closed without hesitation, her head sharply turning away, pink hair covering her face. She didn't want him to see her showing weakness, she'd been so strong in front of him lately, not showing fear and only minor discomfort around him.

Sasuke sucked in a breath, gazing down at her crying form with a cold, cynical look in his calamitous eyes.

Her head turned, hair falling away from one of her eyes. She lifted the lid, taking a peak at him before quickly shutting her eyes again, cringing from the embarrassment of it all. She hated crying in front of him, she knew that it always ended p with him mocking her and her crying even more.

She waited for the scathing remarks about her weakness to come raining down upon her but they never did.

Instead he decided to surprise her.

"Did something bad happen at the hospital today?"

No answer.

"Sakura. Did you lose a patient?"

At this her heart began to thump, feeling shocked that he'd ask her something like that. She began to ponder telling him of her suspicions but decided against it, she herself didn't know for sure and she really didn't want to see the reaction that she'd receive from him.

Slowly she sat up, wiping the wetness from her face, sniffling and giving her head a slow shake. "S-sorry Sasuke... I just had a long day today, I don't feel well." Her eyes were downcast as she whispered her apology to him. She had a feeling that if she looked into his eyes he'd be able to tell that she was lying to him.

He didn't say anything, studying her with his dark, calculating eyes, watching her like he was a hawk and she was just some little pest, about to be his next meal.

"... Allow me to try and relieve your stress."

The bed springs creaked as he set his weight upon it, sitting behind her, his long-fingered hands wrapping around her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. It confused her even more when he started to massage her shoulders and the sides of her neck, but her brain became hazy as he soothed her aches away.

Sakura melted back into him, her head tilting up, eyes closing and lips parting. A soft moan escaped her and she didn't bother to be angry, she'd found out that anger had no affect on him. He really didn't care if she swore or pulled away, he did as he liked.

Just like a Uchiha.

Proud and arrogant until the very end.

She shivered as she felt his fingers slip the straps of her tank top off her shoulder and down her pale arms. Her fists clenched and she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling nervous, more sickness beginning to swirl in the pit of her stomach.

"Sasuke..." She whispered pleadingly as his hands came around to her front, moving down her abdomen to the hem of her top of slipping beneath it. She felt his hands gliding over her skin, making their way up to her breasts. Her breath hitched and she shook her head, suddenly and violently tearing herself away from him.

Sakura scrambled off of the bed, rushing over to the window, ready to make a break for it and get away from Sasuke before she was able to witness the result of what she'd just done.

Her body hit something solid before she even got halfway across the room.

Fingers with the strength of iron wrapped in a near bone-crushing grip around her biceps causing her to let out a sharp cry of pain, her eyes lifting to meet Sasuke's.

He didn't look at all impressed, and she could spot the look of rage in his face, bubbling just beneath the surface.

She looked down quickly, cringing and closing her eyes, after a moment she felt soft, hot breath brushing against her smooth forehead, fanning upwards and disturbing her bubble-gum pink hair.

"Sa-Ku-Ra." He pronounced every syllable in a dangerous whisper, his hold beginning to slowly tighten, forcing her to jerk and whimper. "Who do you think you are?" Sasuke glared at her in disgust. "I thought i'd warned you to allow me to do whatever I liked-"

She looked up at him, eyes meeting his, cutting him off with a look of utter despair before bursting out into tears, crying heavily and collapsing against his body. The young woman just stood there, her face pressed against his chest, crying hard, shoulders shaking, body limp as a wet noodle.

Sasuke's hands slipped from her arms and hung at his eyes, his fists half-clenched as he looked down at her head, one eyebrow arched forward.

The two of them just stood there, Sakura sobbing uncontrollably and Sasuke silent and bemused.

Finally he gave a grunt and grasped her shoulders, pulling her away from his now tear-stained shirt, a look of distaste slipping across his features. "Tell me what's really wrong with you."

"No."

"Sakura!" He snarled, his eyes switching to the sharingan for the time in a long time.

The girl only bit her lip and shook her head, closing her eyes quickly, large tears making lines down her face.

Her body was roughly shoved back into the wall and before she even had time to cry out Sasuke had left through the window, slamming it shut behind him before leaping away into the darkness..

Sakura brought her hands up to her face and slid slowly down the wall and onto her bottom, pulling her knees to her chest and crying softly.

The week had gone by at an agonisingly slow, especially after she'd bought herself a box of pregnancy tests. She'd taken three tests and each one had turned out positive. She was pregnant with Sasuke's illegitimate child and if anyone was to find out then she would be a traitor to the country.

And Sasuke, if he found out she didn't know what course of action that he'd opt to take.

Now though it was Friday evening, she had been called to the hospital for an emergency. A group of nin had come back, one near death, after a failed assassination attempt.

The man was fine now though, his wounds were healed and he was stable, his heart beating at a steady rate, breathing back to normal.

"Good work, Dr. Haruno."

Sakura looked up, sweat dripping down the side of her face, she swallowed hard and then gasped, doubling over, arms wrapped around her abdomen. She let out a piercing cry before her eyes rolled back in her head, her vision blackening out as she was pulled into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was the sound of rushing feet and the cries of her name from the other medics around her.

...Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Uhn?"

"Sakura?"

The girl in questions eyelids rose and she turned her head, squinting as she regained her vision, the lights to bright for her to get used to right away.

"Shi... Shizune?"

"Sakura... I... have some bad news to tell you." The older woman whispered sadly, Sakura's eyes finally readjusting to the light, giving her the ability to look up at Shizune.

"Were you aware that you were... Pregnant?"

"A-ah... Yes." Sakura stuttered, looking away, knowing now that she would be seen as a traitor to the country.

Shizune took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed that Sakura was lying in. She set her hand on the girls shoulder, looking into her eyes sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, Sakura, you lost your baby."

Jade-eyes widened and the shock and disbelief struck her, "B-but how... How did I... Do you know..."

"The stress of work must've gotten to you, Sakura, the baby wasn't able to handle it and... I'm sorry." Shizune whispered and rubbed Sakura's arm in a sisterly mannerism, looking just as upset as Sakura was. "You'll still be able to have children." She went on quietly, apparently trying to lift Sakura's spirits a little.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was the father?"

Sakura looked at Shizune, feeling a little relief mix in with the sudden sadness she was feeling. She had never wanted to get rid of the baby, it hadn't even crossed her mind, she would have kept it no matter what happened, she'd gotten used to the fact over the week and had come to terms with the thought of motherhood.

"I'm sorry, Shizune, I... I don't think i'd like anyone to know, please. can we just... Keep what happened to be... A secret?"

The black-haired woman gave a slow nod, looking understanding but a little curious still, "Of course, Sakura, whatever you feel is best. I... I haven't told Lady Tsunade about this, and I won't be telling her, she... Doesn't have to know either. You should remain in the hospital for tonight and tomorrow though. You need to be under surveillance and medication." Shizune gave a sad smile before getting up and leaving the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

Sakura took in a shaky breath, rolling onto her side carefully and curling up a bit. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking at the window which revealed the dark sky and the street lamps that glowed below. It was very quiet in the room, besides the repetitive beeping noise that came from the monitor that sat resolutely near the bed.

Her mind kept mauling over what Shizune had said.

She'd lost her baby, only a small number of people in the hospital knew what had happened, and no one would be telling anyone.

It hurt still though, badly, she wasn't going to have her baby.

Her eyes stung again but she didn't cry, instead she closed her eyes and relaxed, slowly beginning to fall asleep.

That was until the sound of the window opening up roused her back into a completely conscious state.

She looked toward the window slowly, watching as a familiar leg slipped over the sill and touched the ground, and then his head appeared along with his torso, the rest of his body following behind.

She pulled the blanket slowly up to her chin, her body curling further up as fright and guilt took over.

"S-Sasuke...? Did you... Hear?" Sakura murmured, voice muffled by the blanket which had somehow pulled over her n=mouth and was slowing making its way over the rest of her face.

The man watched her, one hand resting on his left hip, his other hand hanging at his side, he didn't look pleased, actually he didn't look anything at all. But he did nod at what she had questioned, which meant that he'd heard everything that her and Shizune had spoken about.

... Including the baby.

Sasuke started to walk toward her, feet not making a sound as he continued forward, eyes connecting gazes with hers.

He stopped next to the bed, his gaze switching from being emotionless into anger, his eyes burning like hot coals, "Why didn't you fucking tell me you were pregnant, eh, cherry blossom? Was that why you were crying last weekend, to scared to tell me that you were going to have my baby? You're so weak-"

"Be quiet."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "What?"

"You heard me, Sasuke." Sakura whispered vehemently, sitting up and staring at him, confidence shining in her usually timid eyes. "You don't know what weak is! I was going to take everything on my shoulders, the baby, whatever persecution from the country, most likely being exiled from Konoha... I would've done that all by myself, and you call me weak." She tensed up, looking about ready to scream but suddenly she shrunk back, pain flaring up in her again.

He looked at her for a while, contemplating what she'd just said, he gave a soft 'hn' and looked away, acting casually even though they were both in a very awkward situation.

"Are you upset that you lost it?"

"Do you even care how I feel?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't-... Idiot." He growled quietly and turned his back to her, both hands on his hips as he looked out the window. "It's obvious that these visits of mine only lead to trouble."

Sakura scoffed and rested back on the bed, watching him from where she lay, "You thought that they might lead to something good, Sasuke?" She was nearly mocking him, but her voice held no disdain, she wasn't going to get too cocky with him, she was too afraid of the consequences to do that.

The Uchiha glared at her from over his shoulder. "Maybe I shouldn't come anymore than." He suggested bluntly, eyes darkening at the very notion of having to stop what he'd been doing.

"You should stop. It would be better for the both of us, I never want to see you again, and the next time that we do see each other... I hope for it to be in battle." Sakura replied, sounding and looking as strong as ever, her jade eyes sparking with fire. "Good-bye Sasuke."

He stared at her, making sure she was serious before he looked away, nodding his head curtly and leaving through the window, shutting it yet again behind himself.

The woman watched and slowly got up from her bed, making her way very carefully to the window so that she could lock it and close the blinds, not wanting to receive him as a visitor anymore.

She breathed hard as she made her way back to the bed and then collapsed onto it, lying on her stomach, arms wrapped around her pillow. It only took a moment for her to burst out crying again, her face pressing into the pillow in order to quiet down the sounds that she was making.

Why couldn't he have just loved her back?

Why did he have to live life in order to get revenge all of the time?

Love... Wasn't fair, and now even what they'd had, whatever it had been between them, it was gone now.

Just like their childhood.

Just like their unborn baby.

It seemed that life would never be kind to her, and she'd never be able to coax Sasuke into loving her.

Time to move on.

* * *

Finished, finally finished.. And it really wasn't too bad, in my opinion at least. I tried to keep them in character, but if they seemed OOC then don't comment on it, I don't care what they acted like.

But... If you did like this fic, and how it seems to be going then... Leave me a _**positive review**_. I think I might actually consider making a third part to this, a real conclusion instead of this sort of... Cliff-hanger. (though I do like the way I ended this chapter, it was dramatic!)

ANYWHO! **POSTIVE REVIEWS**! _positive, positive, positive_... **Reviews**.


	3. Not so young, not so foolish part one

Sakura sat silently outside of the Hokage's office, her hands folded primly in her lap, her back straight and expression stony. She felt very much like just sprawling out in the seat but it really wouldn't be very fantastic if someone were to go walking past and see her in such a state.

Her green eyes stared at the door, allowing just a small hint of curiosity to shine through.

She'd been summoned while on shift at the hospital.

The female wasn't worried that the Hokage was going to get upset with her or question her about what happened when she collapsed. That had been a few months ago and no one had spoken of it at all since then, the Hokage supposedly had not one ounce of knowledge of the occurrence and for that Sakura was grateful.

The days hadn't seemed to get much better though, not even now that Sasuke was out of her life, nearly completely.

Nearly completely meaning that there hadn't been one single sighting of him at all from anyone, not even since before she'd told him to just get lost. And no one brought him up in conversation at all, not even Naruto, who now opted to instead, when in the quiet with her, slowly drift off into his own thoughts. When this happened he would get this angry, pained look on his lightly coloured face, but no words would escape him and soon enough he'd return to being cheerful and hungry.

It was sad how things had come to this, how it seemed he'd just given up... But it was better this way, at least Naruto wasn't stressing over it as much as he had used to.

And now life, for most, was quite peaceful in Konoha.

Her attention was deviated from her thoughts from the sound of the Tsunade's office door knob turning. She straightened in her seat and watched patiently until Shizune was revealed to be behind the door and motioned for her to come in, a small smile on her lips.

Sakura stood and patted herself off, smiling at Shizune and walked into the office, just a little bit nervous.

"Sakura." The Hokage greeted, sitting behind her desk, looking rather exhausted, books and papers scattered on her desk but not one sign of a sake bottle.

"Lady Tsunade." The young woman responded, her head tilting to the side just slightly in a Sasuke-esque form of acknowledgment. She nearly shivered when she realized it herself but held her body still, she didn't want Tsunade becoming concerned. She also didn't want to have to lie anymore.

The Hokage watched her old student for a moment or two before looking away, "Sakura, i'd like to send you as an ambassador to a small village in the Tea Country."

The pinkettes brows shot up and she blinked, the composure she'd previously had disappearing to be replaced with confusion. "But Lady Tsunade, don't you have someone else that would be better suited for the job? Maybe Shikamaru? He's used to being around Temari when she's here being an ambassador." Sakura suggested, feeling a little put-off by this.

"Shikamaru's busy, Sakura. Besides, i've already sent word to the village in the Tea Country." Tsunade replied shortly, looking annoyed that Sakura would back talk.

"But-"

"Are you trying to get out of going on this mission Sakura?" The Hokage snapped, standing up and slamming her hands down on the top of her desk, cheeks red and eyes angry. The papers and books and other things on the desk had been disturbed by the womans sudden movement, some of which going clattering to the floor or jumping on the table before landing resolutely in their previous spot or a spot nearby.

The young woman shook her head stiffly. "Of course not Lady Tsunade, I just... Uh... WHen will I be leaving?"

"Shizune will debrief you on what's going to happen, now leave, i've got work to do." She grumped and took a fleeting glance over to her cabinet where there was, without a doubt, booze stashed.

Sakura nodded, catching Tsunade looking at the cabinet before turning and getting out of there as quick as possible.

Seemed like the Hokage was in one of her 'moods'.

She was met by Shizune just outside the office and once the door had been closed Shizune explained that Sakura would be traveling to the Tea Country and once at the village she was supposed to visit she'd stay there for a week before returning.

There seemed to be something a little bit off about all of this though, this wasn't a normal occurrence.

And what about the hospital?

Who would be taking over her shift there?

Never mind, why did she have to worry about such things? It wasn't like they wouldn't be able to replace her for a couple of weeks while she was on her mission. Obviously 'somebody' would be around to pick up on her shifts and everything would be fine, like normal.

Maybe she was just over-thinking everything.

"Sakura?"

"Eh?" The girl in question blinked, looking at Shizune who was now staring at her with sympathetic eyes. The woman must've thought that Sakura was still upset and most likely traumatized from what had happened the months prior with the... Baby.

Sakura smiled, "Sorry Shizune, I was just distracted by something."

The woman nodded, "That's alright, now don't forget what I told you and be safe, alright?"

The younger female gave her own nod of understanding and then bowed before walking off down the hall.

This was a D-Rank mission, how couldn't it be safe?

* * *

This is a... What should I call this? A gift to you guys? A teaser... I don't know. Anyways, i'm giving this to you now because... I feel like... Playing with you? Haha.


End file.
